Howling
by KreepyKween
Summary: AU(ish). When Chiharu Murata gets wind of a CCG plot to take down Anteiku, she knows she has to act. What she doesn't know is that it will bring her into a word very much so unlike her own. Will The Pack stay in the 20th and help uncover what's really going on? Or will Chiharu choose another path, leaving the rest to chance? Rated M Just in case.


A/N: This doesn't really follow anything specific in terms of timeline or storyline. Really, it's just something I'm throwing together as I go. If anyone reads this, I really hope you'll enjoy!

"So you mean to tell me that there's a leak..?" The voice was crass, obviously displeased with whatever was being said on the other line of her phone conversation. The men around her were alert, ready for any unforeseen attack that may take place. "So they're going after Anteiku? When?" It was a few moments before a bark of laughter left crimson lips, "That's plenty of time."

As she hung up the phone, Chiharu Murata looked to the men and women that surrounded her, "Wolves," she near whispered with a wicked grin, "We're going to the 20th." There was a cacophony of out of tune howling that rose around her until she raised a hand, demanding silence with that single gesture, "Now listen closely, and a few of you.. prepare to die."

"Business seems to be slow lately.." Irimi mused as she wiped the counter. They'd had few customers the last few weeks aside from the regulars, but it had been nice to see a human face on occasion as well - if only for a break in the monotony.

"Well no shit," Touka seemed to have been in a foul mood because of it, "That fancy new coffee shop opened a block down and they've been packed every day since. There's even _ghouls_ going in there saying it's the best coffee they've ever had." She rolled her eyes, scoffing slightly at the idea of anyone making coffee better than Yoshimura.

The ding of the bell at the door had everyone turning their attention though, even just the prospect of a customer seemed like it had them all waiting with baited breath. What they didn't expect was the child that appeared, "I need Yoshimura." It was a demand, and that voice was not a childs at all, not even close. Touka seemed ready to snap yet again when a pale hand rose to her shoulder, Kaneki already soothing that fire in what way he could as Koma merely nodded and went to the door to get the manager.

The few moments it took seemed like hours with the tension that had filled the room with the stare down between the two women. Before either could speak, Yoshimura thankfully entered, "Miss Murata, what can I do for you?" It seemed that even the manager was a bit ill at ease with her being there, but he did little to show it.

"I have a source that tells me a certain author told the Doves what you do here at the shop. They're coming tonight." In fact, they'd be coming in about fifteen minutes if the information she had was correct, "I'm going to get you out of this mess to repay the favor, but you have fifteen minutes to fill this place with anyone you care about and make sure he," she pointed a finger to Kaneki, "stays out of sight. He's too obvious." She'd heard tales of what Jason had done to Ken Kaneki, and she'd heard tales of what he'd done to Jason in return. She liked him.

The old man seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded his head, "Get ahold of Yomo, Uta, and Itori," He said to no one in particular but the message was the same and it was clear to everyone there: If you don't want them under suspicion, get them here before the CCG goons arrived or soon after. "What do you plan to do, Chiharu?"

A smirk grew on the girls face, it seemed that once he wasn't worried about her attacking his shop he'd eased up a bit. Fool. This was far from over. "You'll see." And with that she left. She didn't give them any clue, any warning at all. Just enough to keep them safe, it seemed.

"Who was that, boss?" Touka asked, pushing her way past Irimi and up to the counter, "I don't see why we need a bossy ten year old saving our asses."

"Chiharu Murata is a twenty-five, Touka, but yes, she's quite bossy." He didn't seemed too inclined to give more information at the moment, but he gave a nod that clearly said he'd explain more later if the need arose. It was as good as she was going to get for the time being. "Get ready, everyone. It seems we have a show to put on."

It didn't take long to have everyone gathered, and once they were, the show really began. Groups were made, coffee passed around, books set out on tables. It was silent until the bell rang one last time and then they acted as if nothing had ever been a problem in the first place.

"Welcome to Anteiku," Koma offered with a wide smile, pointing the two doves towards a table, "What can we get you?" Coffee and a plate of a sandwiches, both of which the boss started working on right away. Koma paused for a moment as he was supposed to do, "Don't think we've seen you in here before." He commented, to which the older investigator paused and then replied.

"No, we've never been. We don't do much in the 20th actually, but we got a tip at work that this was the place to be." It was vague, and given the information Chiharu had passed along, it wasn't even a lie - it was the exact information that they had been given.

"We hope you enjoy," Yoshimura said with one of his kind smile as he set the plate of sandwiches down and the coffee, "And let me know i-" He was cut off as the door was flung open, a young child covered in blood and a few wounds, a couple of which seemed to be bite marks, standing there in tears.

The Doves rose instantly, looking around the room before the smaller of the two went to Chiharu, "Are you okay, little girl?" He asked as if he really needed to, with her act it was obvious that something was wrong.

A racking sob left her as she shook her head, her mind seeming to go a million miles a minute, "T-they ate my mom and dad..!" She wailed, pointing down the street. Everyone was frantically trying to get closer, if only because it seemed that's what curious and worried humans would do. A few held back, simply because they were trying to keep the CCG from seeing the occasional smiles on their faces.

"You have to slow down," the older man said, "We can't keep up. Listen, we work for CCG, so we can help, but I need the proper information." He spoke slowly, but his voice was firm; someone used to having to help people in crisis.

A few deep breaths had the blue haired girl nodding, "M-my parents took me to the coffee shop down the road because I've been sick and wanted some hot chocolate. When we were the only o-ones left.." She trailed off, crying again and shaking her head, "They took my mommy and daddy.."

With a nod the blonde investigator took off out the door, the older looking to Yoshimura, "This could be serious. Take care of her and we'll check back in afterwards if we can." And he took off, muttering about how he'd been given the wrong coffee shop.

Once the door was closed and it was obvious that they'd past the shop, Chiharu let out a breath and licked some of the blood from her lips, "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" A grin showed on her face. She'd lose some of her pack tonight, but the Doves would lose some of their numbers too, and Anteiku would stay safe.


End file.
